Starting Again
by moonlight secrets
Summary: Serena is finally getting her life together. New life, closer friends, new love. But will her old life get in the way of her great new one?Complete
1. The apartment

I do not own Sailor moon...

But that doesn't mean I haven't tried.

Serena looked around her new apartment. She could hear Mina squealing in the background as she checked out her new bed room. After a month the two girls were able to get an apartment, and a nice one at that. Soon Serena felt her self fall to the floor as Mina crashed into her.

" Serena isn't this great!?" The girl wiggled her self out from under the bouncy blonde and laughed.

" It's perfect." They sat on the floor looking around at their new place. Everything was set up. Both let out a sigh as they were filled with happiness. For once both felt like they were headed down the right path. Serena let out a giggle as she felt her phone vibrate against her butt. " Hello?"

" Hey sis!" It was Lita, her younger sister."

Mina looked at Serena and mouthed a 'who is it?'

" Hey Lita, what's up?" Serena gave a few nods, a couple yups, and finally hung up the phone.

" What was all that about?" Mina asked as she sat on the floor flipping through a Cosmo.

" Lita and Raye are coming over for a while. Something about wanting to be the first to trash our place."

" Hey!" Mina sighed. " Don't they know we can do that on our own?" Serena laughed.

" Well Raye is coming over." Mina shrugged for a moment, slowing putting the magazine up to her face. " I thought you liked her."

" I do." Mina looked up. "I really do. I think she might be my one. It's just how am I supposed to tell my parents."

" Mom I am a lesbian." Serena said bluntly. " And this is my girlfriend."

" Ha ha ha." Mina smiled lightly. "Funny."

" Worth a shot."

" You remember what happened when I told my mom I was Pagan. She wanted to take me to church and have me baptized again. If I tell her I'm a lesbian she'll try to force me into one of those nun school thingies." Serena had to let that last comment sink into her brain before she rolled on the floor with laughter. Their conversation was quickly interrupted when there was knocking and two girls bouncing in. Lita was tall, her light brown hair was streaked with blonde high lights, and put into a high pony tail. Raye was almost as tall, reaching about 5'7. Her long black hair bounced side to side as they came in. They both wore their high school uniforms of a white buttoned down shirt, short sleeve, and a red pleated knee high skirt.

" Kick ass!" Raye said as they plopped them selves on the soft white couch.

" You should have a party." Lita looked around. Mina laughed.

" If we did why would we invite high schoolers?"

" Because! You wuv us!" Raye said as she stuck her tongue out. Serena slowly ran her fingers through her hair. It was down today, flowing around her body. She sat back and watched Lita, Mina, and Raye laugh and have a good time. She couldn't help but feel giddy all over again. She had great friends, a good job, and a brand new home. She was living with her best girl friend, and for once her life seemed like it was going to be okay. It didn't seem that long ago she felt her life falling apart. Her eyes clouded over as a memory hit her.

_" Mina!?" Serena stood in front of the door. 122. " MINA!" Serena continued to pound,_

_screaming away. Over and over again screaming, pounding. She could feel people standing around, watching her fall to the floor. Watching her clawing softly as she began to pass out from the lack of blood. _

" Earth to sissy." Serena snapped out of it as she watched Lita's hand run across her face.

" Sorry."

" I said we are going to get going. We are meeting Ken at the mall." Serena nodded as she stood up and gave the girls a hug good bye. Ken was Raye's cousin, and soon to be Lita's boyfriend. It was just all a matter of time.

" Hey Mina, do you want to come with us?" Mina perked up and looked to Raye grinning.

" Well that's a silly question. Let me get my bag."

Serena soon found her self alone. It was already late, and the moon light was starting to shin through the living room window. She gave up trying to find something on the television. Curling up on the couch with her new book, she sighed hearing a knock at her door. She rolled her eyes as she got up. She didn't bother to look through the tiny peep hole, before she flung the door open. Her eyes went wide.

"Darien?!"


	2. Sleeping

Still don't own it...

...yet...

_**Sleeping **_

"Darien?!" Darien stumbled slightly as Serena giggled and jumped on him. "What are you doing here. I thought you had to work?"

" I called off today. I wanted to see your place before it became messy." With that comment Serena gave him one hard poke in the chest. He laughed and responded by handing her a plant. A lily. She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"What is this for?" She walked over and placed it on the kitchen counter.

"You gave me a plant when I got my own place to live." She nodded and looked up at him. Slowly he put his arm around her waist. "So how about a tour."

"Okie dookie." He looked down noticing her slight blush. "Where would you like to start?"

" Well right now I see a kitchen and a living room. Now I want to see your bed room." He could hear the breathe she was holding. He felt her hand wrap around his as she led him to her bed room.

They had only been sleeping together for a week now. He was still finding new spots on her body, but continuing to love the spots he already found. Hearing her moan when he bit her bottom lip while kissing. Feeling her run her fingers through his hair when he sucked on her neck.. He loved the gasp she made when his hand found her breasts.

"Darien?" He looked down at her when she spoke is name. They were laying in the bed holding onto one another. Both were naked bathing in the moonlight.

"Hmm?" He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Do you feel anything when you are with me?"

"Bunny..." She was bitting her lip again. Her nervous habit.

"Sorry. Stupid question huh?" She sat up to reach for her panties, only to find her body pinned to the bed. His lips crashed into hers. He smiled as she whimpered at him for pulling away.

**twenty minutes later**

He was still grabbing unto her as he plunged into her over and over again. Feeling her nuzzling against his shoulder, breathing on his neck, only made him harder.

"Darien I can't... I'm gonna." He smirked.

"No. Don't come yet." She looked up at him. He had never said she wasn't allowed to cum. He put his head to her shoulder. "I want you to cum with me." She felt her face get hotter with her blush.

"Darien." She spoke his name out lovingly before she moaned. He was driving harder and deeper.

He looked down at her sleeping form. Slowly he began to run this fingers through her hair. Kissing her cheek and rose from the bed and left the room. Finding the remote he began to flip through the channels.

"_You are such a fucking ass hole." Darien dodged the glass vase that flew at his head. _

"_Beryl what are you talking about." He tried to get near her, but was backed into the wall with a fire pokers. _

"_You are always with her. I found your box of pictures and your fucking little love notes. You make me sick!" _

"_What are you talking about."_

"_You and your little bunny!" His eyes went wide. " You need to choose asshole. Me or her."_

"_You are my fiancé, she is my best friend. How dare you ask me to choose! You two are the most important women in my life."_

"_Well in order to be with me, you only need one important WOMAN in your life."_

" _Stop being such a bitch. Serena has always been incredibly nice to you. She treats you better than you deserve half the time."_

" _Oh stop can't you see it's an act. She just wants you for her self. She would be glad if I was out of the picture."_

"_Well I know that is a lie. But if you want to know the truth. I will be. See yah later bitch." _

"_Darien!" She threw the poker at him. "God damn it Darien!"_

Darien shook his head. He looked over at the wall scroll calendar and sighed. He would have been married two months today. He slowly put the remote back down on the coffee table, and walked back into Serena's bedroom.


	3. Work, home, excitement

**Work, Home, Excitement **

* * *

**  
**

Serena moaned as she woke up to the burning sun. It leaked easily into her room, blinding her. She sighed seeing her empty bed. Just her and a note.

"Little bunny, I had to leave for school, but don't worry I'll see you soon. Have fun at work. Must be nice to not have any classes on Fridays. Love Darien. Ps. Saw the new drawing. It kicks ass." She read his note a loud.

Work

"Okay now today we are starting something new. Flower arranging is something that started 100s of years ago is done all over the world. Its an a wonderful form of art. Now to get started.."

"That was a great class Serena." She turned about to see her boss, Ami.

"Why thank you. They seemed to really enjoy it. I love it how the seniors get so excited." Ami wrapped her arm around Serena's neck. Ami was a year older than Serena, and they over the last couple of months had become good friends.

"Well you are the best. How is the new apartment?"

"Its all set up, it looks great." When they reached the break room they grabbed bottle of water and sat down.

"You are an amazing artist." Serena was about to take a sip but stopped and looked to Ami. "You have great potential, and we are happy to have you here."

"Ami, what are you getting at?" By now Serena was confused with a ego ten feet high.

"We want to make you head of the Art department. And.." She was quickly interrupted by a blonde jumping at her. "Well.. Yes your welcome... but there is more. We want to give you an art show. You are going to set everything up, and we want you to promote your classes with the seniors and the children. Everything is up to you. It will be a great opportunity for you to show off your art and even a little of your advertising."

* * *

"Thats great!" Mina said as she handed Serena the pepper. "This has been a great day. I got a raise you got a promotion. Supper smells great. Just a great day!" Mina seemed too chipper. 

"What has gotten into you?"

" I have no idea what you are talking about." Mina tried to hide her blush with the plates she was holding.

"What happened between you and Raye last night. I seen that you didn't come home." Mina kept silent for a moment. "We weren't with Ken for five minutes before Raye and I looked around and found them gone. So we shopped a little and then I went over to her place." Serena looked at the face Mina was making. A face so full of hope in love. The way her eyes glistened when she said Raye was proof enough she was falling in love.

Serena shook her head when she found Mina waving her hands in front of her face.

"Sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"Sure am.. Oh Mina you are so lucky. Love isn't something people can find."

* * *

"_You are so cute! I fucking love you." Serena looked at him. _

"_You love me?" Serena was so confused, so hopefull. _

"_Yah of course I do. You are very dear to me."_

"_Oh! I love you too!" She jumped on him to hug him, but found him pushing her away. _

"_Hold on a second. Baby listen. I love you but I'm not in love with you. I love you like I love all my other friends. I meant it was a figure of speech. I can't love any one." Serena mentally screamed at her self. 'Keep a straight face. Don't them he see you're hurt. He'll love you one day.'_

"_Oh I know what you meant silly." She giggled and kissed his cheek then grabbed his hand so they could continue to play in the snow._

* * *

"What are you talking about Serena, I was with you through out your whole relationship 

with Seiya. You were in love."Serena tensed up for a moment, then swallowed hard.

"I was the only one in love during that relationship. After seven months you would think that some one would fall in love."

"He was in love with the fact that someone could love an ass like him." Mina sighed. "He broke your heart, and Darien broke his face. Serena he was cheating on you. With our friend."

"Mina I know that she was your friend, but that whore will and never will be my friend."

* * *

_"Look at where I am. Look what happened to me. Do you see the scars on my arms, my_

_wrist. Can't you see how being with her killed me. After all of this why, when I need you the most you still refuse to stand up for me. Protect me." _

"_Ann and I are the same person. She understands what I am going through." He kept his eyes to the ground. _

"_You are a fucking bastard. All that shit you feed to me I believed it because I trusted you. You told me you didn't even want to speak her name, and here you are today telling me what you did with her. SAYING HER FUCKING NAME. I made the mistake of thinking that you were worth my life." _

"_God you did this just to get attention." _

"_Fucking asshole." _

"_Darien!" Serena watched as Darien picked up Seiya and threw him again the soda machine. _

"_If I ever see you near her again I will fucking kill you."_

"_I think you broke my nose."_

* * *

"There was so much blood." Serena said softly to her self. 

"What was that?" Mina asked.

"This food is really good." Serena took a deep breath. Her chest was hurting again.

"Well cha... you made it. So what did you do last night."

"Nothing really." Serena stuff the food in her mouth.

"Where'd the plant come from?"

"Oh yah." Serena looked over to the large lily by the sink. "Darien."

"If Darien was here, nothing really meant sex huh. You dirty hetero you." Serena blushed.

"He is pretty great."

"You two make an amazing couple."

"Mina, you know we aren't dating."

"You should be. You are head over heels for each other." Serena nodded. She felt a wave of sadness fall over her. She stood up and gathered the plates.

"We are waiting."

"I know. But he better pick you up soon, or some one is just going to come and sweep you off your feet." Serena smiled and shook her head.

"They are going to have a problem with that, if he already did."

"Serena, I've seen the way he is with you. I just want this to be the one for you. I really think it is." Mina hugged and kissed Serena's cheek before the dishes were started.

"You have fun with Raye tonight. Since you got that big raise of yours make sure you take her some place nice."

And again Serena was alone.

Author's note.

so I thought I would write a little note to tell every one that I am just as happy as can be. I really didn't think people would actually like this. But you do so eeeeeeeeeeeeee! Starting over is based on true events, and what is to come. I like to write what I know. And a little has to do with I want to share my story.


	4. Muffins Make Everything Better

I don't even own a car

* * *

**Muffins Make Everything Better  
**

"So Darien, how come you weren't at work last night." Darien had the unpleasurable experience of working with Beryl's older brothers. Darien rolled his eyes.

"I had something important I needed to attend to." He said as he picked up the compressor cord. Pressing the button he let the air brush do its stuff. The car in front of him was a '97 Wrangler Jeep. It was white and he was ordered to paint Hawaiian type flowers on it. It was looking amazing.

"How did school go today son." His boss was always calling him son. No one else, just him.

"Yes sir, it was okay." His boss nodded and walked around him. "You do fine work son. Fine work."

"Can I help you with something sir?"

"When you are done, come into my office."

"What can I do for you sir." Darien was sitting in an old lime green leather chair. He could feel him self start to stick to it. Looking around he noticed all the pictures of cars and woman on the wall. All he could do was sit there and try to ignore the smell of cheap cigars.

"Well my son, we are starting a new shop across town. It's close to your school, and we are going to start an internship for it. We want you to run it. Its more money in your pocket, and since we are joining it with the school, they are going to cut your tuition in half." Darien sat in the chair speechless. His own shop. The thought was slowly sinking to his brain. "Do you need to think about this?"

"No sir, thank you so much sir." Darien stood up and shook his boss' hand.

"Good.. Why don't you get out of here and tell that girl of yours." Darien paused for a moment then ran out of the room.

* * *

"Alright I'm coming!" Serena angrily answered the pounding on her door. She stood in her pjs. Her hair was a mess with a drool stain on her cheek. "What the fuck do you want." She opened the door, and sighed. "Its 3 in the morn." He pushed her inside, covering her lips with his. Her eyes were wide at first, but soon he found her leaning into his arms. "Darien..." She said muffling beneath him as she kissed and pushed her across the room. He backed away and tore her shirt completely off.

"No talking just stripping."

"Darien!" She dug her nails into his back. Her moans filled the living room as she found her self on her couch, on Darien. She bounced up and down.

"Just... Like... In... Your... Car... Huh... Babe.." He spoke between breathes as she started to slam harder. She didn't understand anything he just said. All she knew was she wanted to give him what he wanted.

Some how they ended up in her bed room. The moon light was covered up by the rain. It was coming down in a mist now. The flower bed she had on her balcony was just a pool of water.

"Darien do you think I'll make a good mother?" Her question threw him off guard.

"Why do you ask?" He was praying the answer was not going to be connected with the I'm pregnant speech.

"Just asking."

"Well sure. I think you will make a great mother."

"Thank you."she took a deep breath. "I think you will make a great dad too. I've seen the way you are with your baby sister and brother. They are going to be lucky kids." He smiled and kissed her forheard.

"I love kids, so I hope I do make a good father."

Serena was silent in his arms. The only sound was the rain, and the flickering of the candle.

"Serena?" Darien moved so he could look down at her, but only found her head burried in his chest. The tears fell down her cheeks. The utterly confused Darien just let her cry on his chest as he held her.

**20 minutes later.**

Darien looked down at her. She was quiet for a couple moments now and her breathing had settled. Soothingly he ran his fingers through her hair and sighed. This wasn't the first she busted out crying in her presence. The stupidest stuff would get her going. He didn't think she was crying over sex. He finally gave up guessing and snuggled up against her.

* * *

"_But I want to have babies." Serena couldn't believe what she just heard. The man she was in love with. The man she was planning on marrying just told her he hated children._

"_I'm sorry. I really hate children. But hey maybe your sister will have a couple and let you baby sit." He spoke so nonchalantly to her. Like her dream of being a mother meant nothing to her. All she wanted since she was little was to have a family. Help the kids do their home work while she was getting dinner ready and on the table. Then her husband would come home. He would kiss her and smile. And after they put the children to bed they would do dishes together then sit on the couch and relax while they attempted to watch a movie from start to finish with out falling asleep. "Hey babe, can you put a new game in for me." She sighed. _

"_Sure which one?"_

* * *

When Serena woke up she sighed. She was alone in the bed, with no sign that Darien had ever been there. She closed her eyes again and yawned.

"Morning!" She squeaked as Darien suddenly popped out of no where and landed on her.

"Hi." She blushed as she was being covered in kisses.

"We don't have work today. So we are going to stay in bed."

"Till when? I have things I need to do."

"Till I say so, and right now I say its muffin time!" She giggled.

"Oh are you the muffin man." He pinned her down to the bed.

"You know it."


	5. What am I going to do with you? Part One

Sailor moon Chapter five

**What am I going to do with you? Part One**

_What happens when Mina is out of the house._

* * *

Slowly she walked down the side walk. Her black knee high boots, aka her hooker boots, were killing her feet. She and Raye took a day trip to the mall, and after dropping her off at the house she decided go for a walk. Walking in and hearing Darien and Serena go at it, wasn't really what she wanted to hear. She was having a lot of problems with her relationship with Raye. They were doing fine but there were a lot of things she needed to think about. The age difference was starting to bother her. Raye was still a minor according to the state and though she had permission from Raye's mother, it didn't change the fact. What could Mina say. She really liked Raye, but while she walked on the sidewalk filled with happy male female couples, she couldn't help but feel a strange emptiness her the pit of her heart. Sighing she entered an all night café, and ordered a spice chi, hot.

"What's the matter princess?" The man asked as he passed over her drink.

"Nothing."

"I've seen a lot of people in here, and by now I know the look of despair." Mina just shrugged and sipped her drink. "I see. It's your love life. Now what would a pretty thing like you, have to worry about men?"

"Men." She let out a laugh. "Men. I don't like your kind buddy." She stood up and got in his face. "So just back off." It was his turn to laugh.

"My my.. Aren't we feisty. Hey John can you come out here for a moment." Soon after a bubbly red head popped his way out from the back.. " Little lady I would like you to meet my life partner John." Mina's blue eyes got wide as her face changed into a deep red.

"Hello..." Mina said softly. "I'm Mina."

"I'm John and this is Charlie."

After learning that the Charlie guy wasn't hitting on her. She felt more comfortable to share her story. They understood. Though they couldn't really give her much advice.

"What is your heart saying." Charlie asked.

"Well thats the thing. My worst fear is sleeping with a guy. I mean I have tried it, and I hated it. My room mate mentioned that she had the same problem. But for her it was because the guys that she slept with before hand were just not her special some one. She is sort of seeing this guy now and because of their kisses and sex life she believes that he could be her special some one. When I kiss Raye I like it, but I don't really think I feel the way Serena talks about. But I don't think that is what is bothering me. She is a minor for one. Still in high school. I'm a sophomore in college."

"And." John added in.

"And recently a guy I had a crush on in high school told me that he really liked me. For some reason I can't get that out of my head."

"Is there a chance that maybe you are just Bi. Serena could be half right." Mina smiled.

"Half the time though, Serena is just complete romantic, loves the fact that I love woman and is totally okay with it. But she is boy crazy. That and she thinks that every one has their special some one. That you have to date a bunch of nos before you find your yes. In her world there is nothing more powerful than love."

"This Serena sounds like she cares a lot about you."

"I'm her best friend. She hit a rough patch recently. Her ex was cheating on her, and the relationship got pretty abusive." The two men nodded.

"And you?"

"Ah.. Just some flings here and there. The last guy I slept with was this loser named Jack. Serena slept with him first and then a couple months later I slept with him. I wanted to slit my throat."

"You both slept with this Jack guy?"

"Are you kidding me! Ha! That's only the beginning of the story in that. Down at that college that we used to go to, the group of "friends". She added finger quotes around friends. " that Serena and I, well me sorta, belonged to was known for sharing lovers. Between Jimmy, Jack, James, Ben, Dan... and so on. We all apparently had the similar tastes in bad men." Both men let out a chuckle.

"Sweetie," He poured her a glass of water. "I don't know what to tell you about this Raye girl, but I do know that Serena has a point. In this world of hate and war, the only thing that saves people is love. Doesn't have to always be romantic love between two people, but the love a person feels for humans, animals, and nature."

"Serena and I are pagans, we know all about the love one must share between them selves and others."

"Well if that is the case then I guess all you need to do is wait." Charlie said as John came back in to the picture.

"You were in the bath room for a while."Mina said with a grin. "What were you doing."

"He was fixing his hair." Charlie let out a laugh as John blushed.

"Ha! If that's what you call it."

"Did I hear you tell Charlie that you two girls are Pagans?" Mina nodded as she sucked the water through the bright green straw. "Wiccan?"

"No.. Not really." She let out a large burp. The two men held their stomachs as they laughed. Mina giggled. "Pardon me."

"So you are just Pagan?"

"Yah we've study other religions and we just live for nature. Or we try to at least. In this day and age it can be hard to follow the old Pagan ways." John nodded as he wrote on a piece of paper.

"Here, this is our number and address. Why don't you and Serena stop by. Every Friday night us and other pagans we know get together. Sort of like a club."

"Well I can't promise anything. It depends on work, but we will try."

* * *

Mina felt so happy as she walked home. When she reached the apartment she found Darien in the kitchen making coffee.

"Hello Darien. How are you?" He smiled and handed her a cup.

"I'm okay. Late night?" She smiled.

"Yah I was out with a couple of guys. The run the café on Elm St."

"Oh you mean Charlie and John. Yah I go to school with them." They talked for a moment longer about the two love birds and their coffee shop before Darien sighed.

"Mina let me ask you something."

"Sure. Everything okay?" Darien took a deep breath.

"Is Serena pregnant?" Before Darien could even say the nant at the end Mina's coffee was all over the island.

"No! What on Earth would make you think that?" Darien nodded, and began to help clean up the mess.

"Well when we were in bed this morning. Serena asked me about children, if I thought she would make a good mother and such."

"Ohhhhhhh.. Oh Darien." He stopped cleaning and looked up at her. "She hasn't told you?" Darien shook his head.

"Told me what?" Mina sat back down and looked behind her to Serena's closed door.

"Her doctors don't think she will be able to have children. That and Seiya hated kids. It really tore her up when he told her. She cried for hours. Serena wants to have a family one day. When he told her she didn't sleep with him for a month. It drove him insane but she refused to put out." Darien clutched the rag he was holding. His knuckles started to turn white. "You two sleeping together might remind her a little of all of that. Serena's biggest dream is to get married and have a wonderful family." Darien's eyes saddened a bit as he looked over to Serena's door.

Mina smiled and kissed his forehead as she got up to walk away. "I know you've been through a lot Darien, but if you don't make Serena's yours soon some one else is going to. If you don't ask her out soon. I'm just gonna have to kick your ass."


	6. What am I going to do with you? Part Two

Six

_What am I going to do with you. Part two_

**What happens when Serena is swooned.**

* * *

Thunder crashed all around her. She was stuck on the side of the road. Her car had stalled and she was desperate for help. She knew no one was going to stop. With the rain coming down like it was the only person she thought would stop to help was a frog. Sighing she looked at her cell phone again and started to cry. What good was a cell phone going to do for emergencies if it had no single. Looking around she noticed that traffic was becoming bare, and then with in a moment she was the only one left on the road. She thought of nothing else she could do but cry, wait till the rain to let up and then start to walk. She was 30 miles from home. Her crying was interrupted by a tapping at her window. At first all she saw was a figure, then she wiped the tears from her eyes she noticed a man was standing at her window. Slowly she rolled down the window, and peered out.

"Are you okay miss?" She shook her head. "My friends call me W.R I can take you home or something. Or stay with you at least till I have a chance to look at your car." Serena sniffled.

"I wanna go home." She suddenly opened the door and ran out of the car into his arms as a bolt of lightening stuck a tree in front of them. He chuckled, and helped her walk back to his blue pick up truck. Soon thundered was heard, over powered by her squeak and then her scream as they were pushed into forest's edge. They rolled for what seemed like forever but he never let go of her. When their world finally stopped spinning he began to check over to make sure she was okay. "I am so sorry." She began to cry some more the mud and leaves making her skin itch.

"It's okay lets just try to climb back up and head home." She nodded and was helped up. Slowly they began to climb back up. It took them a half hour to climb back up the small hill, the rain making the mud sticky, both falling down numerous times taking the other with.

* * *

**45 minutes later.**

"You have a pretty nice place here Serena." She smiled.

"Thanks, my roommate, Mina, and I wanted this place to look as much like we lived here as possible. We wanted our personalities to shine through!" She looked at him and giggled.

"It very much does." He took the towel and finished drying his hair.

"Here." She handed up an out fit. "You look like his size so these should fit you."

"His?" He took them. "His as in a boyfriend." He noticed the hurt reflect on in her eyes.

"Ex. The bath room is just down that hall, you can shower if you want. I am going to go into my room and change." He smiled and patted the top of her head and headed to the bath room. She sighed and went into her bed room. Slowly she put on her brown pj bottons and her pink belly long sleeve shirt. She combed out her hair the best that she could and set it up in a pony tail. When she came out of her bed room she was greeted by the smell of tea.

"Hey there cutie, I hope you don't mind but I thought I would make us some tea." He smiled bright at her. She nodded trying to hide her cringe as she heard the fading thunder. The rain out side though had yet to anything but let up. Together the two set down on the couch and began to just talk.

"Oh my gosh that was so funny!" By now the two had been talking for what seemed like hours and were getting along great. It was now 3 am, and all the two could hear was the rain pouring down. Swiftly he moved closer to her crashing his lips on hers. Her eyes went wide but she didn't want to do anything but kiss him back. He pulled her onto his lap, letting the only sound be heard was the rain hitting the window and the soft moans that Serena was letting fall. Suddenly he lifted her up in the air and carried her into her bed room. Slowly she lifted his shirt away and ran her fingers down his chest. She put her lips to his chest and suckled softly. With in moments both were struggling to get of their clothes, pushing them aside till they were completely naked.

He took his time. Kissing his way down her body. He started at her neck then took his sweet time getting to her belly button and ending at her woman hood. She ran his fingers through his hair as his tongue slowly licked her lips. She screamed out his name when his tongue began to dart in and of out her and his fingers found their way to her clit. He began to rub quickly then slowing down when he could sense that she was on her way to cumming. It was too long she couldn't hold it any longer and felt the burning in the pit of her stomach. Carefully he moved up to her and pinned her down as she came. He kissed her as passionately as he could, feeling her moan in his mouth. Before Serena could calm down he slammed inside of her. She said his name over and over again. Screaming out when she felt him shoot his seed inside of her causing her to go into her own orgasm.

He laid their holding her. Running his fingers through her hair.

"Serena, that was amazing." She wiggled against him putting her head on his chest.

"You don't need to tell me."

* * *

Darien stood at the front door his hand frozen on the doorknob. All he could hear was her voice screaming into the hall way. "W.R" Over and over again. He felt him self start to get sick. His body was shaking. It took him a moment to realize he wasn't the only one who heard this. Mina stood a few feet away. She took a deep breath.

"Darien. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I told you. You should have asked her out before some one swept her off her feet." Mina patted his shoulder as she walked into her apartment, coming back from Raye's. Darien grabbed her arm pulling her back into the hall way.

"Mina this conversation isn't over."


	7. What am I going to do with you? Part 3

Chapter 7

**What am I going to do with you: Part Three**

**Darien: I told you so**

* * *

"What do you mean this conversation isn't over yet?!" She mocked him by making her voice deep and husky. "I told you, and you didn't listen. Now look what happened. Serena found some one else. Serena fell in love with you. Can't you see that." Mina grabbed her arm away from Darien and threw her arms up in the air. "Darien you have always been so good to Serena, and she needed some one like you after all that shit her ex put her through. You don't know the half of it, but I do. I was there from the first day to the last. Who the hell do you think was with her when she tried to kill her self? Huh? I was. I was the door she came to banging for help. It took a lot for her to even want to do things with you. Sex became disgusting for her until you came along. I'm a lesbian, for fuck sake but I get so excited when she tells me about her sex life with you because of the way her eyes light up when she is remembering. Damn it!" She put her hands to his chest and pushed up. "I really am holding back on kicking your ass right now. But maybe you were smart for not asking her to be with you. I mean who knows maybe this W guy is the one meant for her. He sure did sound like he was. How does it make you feel to know that she was louder with him that she has ever been with you?" Mina knew she was hitting some tough spots. "You left Beryl for the friendship of you and Serena." She let out a sound of frustration, then smoothed out her skirt. "You need to figure out what the hell you are going to do before Serena makes up her mind for the both of you. I know for a fact, oh boy do I know for a fact that Serena is why to nice of a person to tell you that need to get over Beryl for her own selfish gain. She is too sweet to tell you that she hated Beryl. She is too good for you or any one else. And Darien my Serena has been to hell and back, and I refuse to let some one come into her and make her go back. She is a goddess and needs to be treated like one." Darien pushed her against the wall.

"Now you listen here Mina, I know what Serena has gone through. And I know that I am not good enough for her, and you better believe I fucking know the personality she has. But when I left Beryl I told my self that I was going to start doing things for me. So just because you think Serena and I should date doesn't mean I do. I love Serena the same way you do, and nothing more. So if she wants to go fuck punk let her. I'm sorry if you think I care, but I really don't. All I know is that Serena is a good lay, and I'm scared that I might not get to do her any more. But I can get any one I want. I have never had a problem getting a woman. I could have you if I really wanted to." Mina growled at him, and then with a swift movement her knee came in contact with his balls.

"Fuck you."

* * *

Mina shut and locked the door behind her. She sighed and put her hands to her head. 

"_Yah Mina that is pretty sweet." Mina watched as Seiya's eyes slowly followed a big booty that just walked past them. "Wow." Mina eyes narrowed. _

"_Yes wow, my art work kicks ass." 'What a fuck shit.' She watched as Seiya's head dropped. _

"_I love Amanda, I do. I just can't stop wanting to be with other woman. That chick that just walked by was so fucking hot." Mina's eyes got wide. 'Seriously fuck shit you don't tell her friend stuff like this.' He just continued. _

"_You two have been together for six months, you would think by now you would be over the idea of cheating." Could he tell she was getting pissed?_

"_Yah I know. She is great and everything, but there are still so many more woman I want to try out."_

"_Does she know this?" 'Fuck shit needs to die'_

"_Of course she doesn't. She would break up with me." 'Die fuck shit.'_

* * *

Darien fell to his knees watching Mina walk away. Spit flew from his mouth as he cursed her name. Slowly getting up he stumbled to his car. He leaned against the driver's door and sighed. He looked up to her window. Wiping his eyes he got in and drove off. 

Serena looked out of her window. She was about to get out and call out to Darien, to wave to him but before she got the chance he was gone.


	8. The Art Show

Chapter 8

**The Art Show**

* * *

Everything was set up. Serena sighed as she took a breath and looked around. The paintings and drawings on the wall. Check. The clothing on the manikins. Check. Food and drinks on the table. Check. She plopped on the chair and closed her eyes. It was now just the simple time of the

4 am, and her body was finally realizing what time it was. Shaking her head she lifted her self up from the chair and migrated to the door. Locking it behind her and took the long walk home. It was two weeks since her car got stalled in the rain. Two weeks since the police had no lead on who stole her car. So because of this she was walking and taking the bus every where. She shook her head as a strong wind came and pushed her to the side for the moment. Three more blocks. That's all she had to suffer. Just three more.

"Hey." She turned her head to the side.

"Hi."

"What are you doing out here by your self this late."

"Just going home from work."

"What do you do?"

"I am an artist."

"I'm an artist to." She grabbed her jacket and held it tighter around her. "I am a photographer."

"That's nice."

"I would love to take some pictures of you."

"Listen I really need to get home. It was nice talking to you." He laughed and grabbed her arm.

"Hey I am having way to much fun talking to you to let you go." He pulled out a joint. "Say girly do you have a light?" She shook her head.

"No sorry." He shrugged and pocketed the joint. Her eyes got wide as he slowly got closer, putting his face to the crook of her neck.

"You smell good girly."

"Um.. Thank you." She backed away. She wasn't doing a very good job pretending she wasn't scared.

"Can I kiss you?" She started to shake now.

"Well I haven't been feeling well , and it would be a shame to get some one like you sick, so why don't you just kiss my cheek instead." Soon his wet sloppy lips covered her cheek.

"Serena?"

"Oh Darien!" She lunged at him. "How dare you be late, and me walk home all by my self!" She put her hands on her hips and pouted. Then went over and locked arms with the stranger. "Luckily I had this guy walking me home making sure I was safe." She grinned then walked over to Darien. And together they started to walk away leaving a dumb founded stranger behind. When they were alone Serena let go.

"Thank you." He patted the top of her head.

"I'm lucky I was there to protect you. Looks like any more and he would have been giving your cheek a hickey."

"You don't even give me a hickey." He laughed.

"Come on Buns, lets get you home."

She turned the key into the door and smiled up at him. "Thanks for walking me home." He patted the top of her head.

"Next time call me kay?" She nodded.

"Listen.. Its so early, why not come on and sleep here." Darien looked straight past her. The dead could feel that things had changed between them. It was strange how one person could change things and not even meant. Serena felt guilty for sleeping with another man, and even more for enjoying it. Darien felt like shit because all he could think about was how Mina was right. Both were to stubborn to even think about bringing it up. Serena on the other hand, had no idea about Darien knowing about W.R and what happened between him self and Mina. "Come on! I'll get some blankets for you." The couch? Serena didn't notice Darien's look of hurt when she dragged him into the apartment. Both stopped dead in their tracks when they found Lita sleeping on the couch. Serena sucked and held her breath as they slowly made the way to her bed room. She turned on her desk lamp and looked around for her pjs. She blushed when she turned around and found Darien only in his boxers.

'Come on Serena, you've seen him naked, he has seen you naked, there is nothing to get embarrassed about.' She ever so slowly stripped and got into her pjs, and together they climbed into bed. Serena's eyes went wide as Darien wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

* * *

"Its Friday night Bitches!" Mina shouted as Serena, Lita, Raye, Ami, and her self walked into their usual club. Friday nights they allowed people under the age of 18 to enter until midnight. At 10 started group singing night, and boy did these girls have their act together. They entered a contest. It was sort of like American Idol only for groups, and the audience decided afterwards if they went on. This was their first night, and they were last to go. The other groups they were up against were okay, but tonight was their night to kick butt.

"Chipmunks and Chipetts, can you let out a big welcome for tonight's act. Slightly Legal!" The crowd roared. "And! To top if off the girls even play their own instruments." One by one they piled on stage. Lita went to the drums. Ami to the keyboard. Mina picked up her electric violin, Raye the base and Serena the guitar.

(AN: I own none of these songs. And to make my life a bit easier If the words are in " " then Serena is singing. Mina ( ) Lita Raye Ami everyone :-P )

* * *

Morningwood's Nth Degree

( One. Two One Two Three Four!)

M-o m-o-r m-o-r-n-i-n-g

M-o m-o-r m-o-r-n-i-n-g

M-o m-o-r m-o-r-n-i-n-g

(M-o m-o-r m-o-r-n-i-n-g-w-o-o-d)

If you rock'n'roll

"Disco"

Everybody lets go

"Come on everybody

To the nth degree"

"The four of us"

The royal we

"He bangs the drum"

( She's vip )

He's never done

Got OCD

Our love is

(To the nth degree)

"Oh-oh Here we go

Turn up the radio

Come on everybody

To the nth degree"

If you rock'n'roll

"Disco"

Everybody lets go

"Come on everybody

To the nth degree"

"And I've got my family"

And one big bed is all we need

(With morningwood)

"Oh-oh Here we go

Turn up the radio

Come on everybody

To the nth degree"

If you rock'n'roll

"Disco"

Everybody lets go

"Come on everybody

To the nth degree"

M-o m-o-r m-o-r-n-i-n-g-w-o-o-d

"Allright"

M-o m-o-r m-o-r-n-i-n-g-w-o-o-d

"A little louder"

M-o m-o-r m-o-r-n-i-n-g-w-o-o-d

"And harder"

(M-o m-o-r m-o-r-n-i-n-g-w-o-o-d)

"Let's go!"

"Oh-oh here we go

Turn up the radio

Come on everybody

To the nth degree"

If you rock'n'roll

"Disco"

Everybody lets go

(Come on everybody

To the nth degree)

(Oh-oh here we go

Turn up the radio

Come on everybody

To the nth degree)

If you rock'n'roll

"Disco"

Everybody lets go

(Come on everybody

To the nth degree)

M-o m-o-r m-o-r-n-i-n-g-w-o-o-d

To the nth degree!

(M-o m-o-r m-o-r-n-i-n-g-w-o-o-d

To the nth degree!)

M-o m-o-r m-o-r-n-i-n-g-w-o-o-d

Come on everybody

M-o m-o-r m-o-r-n-i-n-g-w-o-o-d

To the nth degree!

The girls ended 10 minutes before midnight, and it didn't take half that for the crowd to cheer them to the next level. Ami offered to take Lita and Raye home, so it was just Mina and Serena walking back to their apartment. They stopped dead in their tracks when they found a note on their door. To Serena?

* * *

an: Hey... In like chapter seven.. I got so caught up in the past of my story that I put my name down instead of Serena... hi... I'm Amanda... 


	9. Candy Land Babies

**Candy Land Babies **

* * *

Mina and Serena sat at the table as they faced the guys. Corey and Shawn were friends with Serena since they were babies, but at the moment it was war. 

"Blue, yellow, green, pink..." Serena's eyes went wide. "I win. I win. I win. I win." Serena got up and danced around the table. Shawn stood up and picked up the game and threw it to the ground.

"Stupid Candy Land, and it's stupid colors and stupid candy." Corey huffed. Serena smiled and sat back at the table. Mina sat back and giggled.

"Now, now boys, you forget... Our baby Serena will always win at this game because this game was made for her." Mina patted the top of Serena's head. Serena folded her arms and pouted.

"So how is Darien, we haven't seen him in like month." Serena shrugged.

"He told me he didn't think we should date. To be honest he hasn't talked to me since then. He was sort of an ass about it." Corey looked down. "This is sort of why I asked you to come out here today."

"You didn't just want to beat our asses at Candy Land?" Shawn smirked, but then yelped when he felt Mina kick him under the table.

"I'm pregnant." Serena's eyes went wide as she watched Corey and Shawn stand up. They each kissed a check and ran out of the room, leaving a Serena and Mina dumbfounded.

* * *

They started pounding. Hitting the wooden door like crazy. Soon a tall woman answered the door, and then Darien soon followed. 

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"We have a question to ask you." Shawn.

"And then we'll be gone." Corey. Both stood before Darien. Ready to pounce.

"Okay..."

"Serena is pregnant."

"Are you sure it's mine?"

"Wrong answer asshole." Together they double team punched him and walked away.

* * *

The girls had came in second at the club, Serena's art show was a grand success. And school was out! At the moment every one seemed almost happy. On the out side any way. Mina still didn't know what to do about Raye. Serena was Pregnant. Darien of course still couldn't breathe out of his nose. Ever since Serena told Corey and Shawn that she was pregnant they never really left her side. It was nice at first. They stopped complaining when she kicked their asses in Candy Land. They even took her out to dinner a couple times. But they were over every day. She couldn't even go shopping with out them right there. She was going insane. That was in till she realized she had the best two guy friends in the world. 

"So we have it decided." Corey said as he set the smoothie down in front of her.

"I'm sorry?" She looked over to Mina who just shrugged. Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Who is going to be the father of the baby."

"But Darien is the father."

"Well if it is a girl, me, and if a boy than Shawn."

"But Darien is the father."

"Serena." Mina put her hand on Serena's shoulder. "Maybe they have a good idea. Darien knows you're pregnant, and he is spending his time with another girl." Serena stood up and shook her head.

"He is the father of my baby."

"Are you sure it's not that other guy's?" Serena's breath gets sucked in.

"Darien." She slowly turned around. He stood there. Looking as sexy as ever. Even sexier with the hot redhead he had on his arm.

"Whos that?" The whore could speak. Thats new.

"She's the mother of his child. Who the fuck are you."

"The mother of his child?" The woman looked at Corey. "That's an eww." Darien sighed.

But before he could speak she continued. "Come on Dare, lets head off to the jewelry store!" Darien looked over to Serena and mouthed a bye. Serena was left there watching them walk away.

'Jewelry store?' 'Dare?' Serena grew slightly tense when Shawn put his arm around his shoulder, but soon she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Shawn."

"Yah little bunny?"

"If it's a boy, I would like to name it after my grandfather if that is okay. And Corey, if it is a girl. I like the name Emma Jean."

* * *

AN: _**Sorry guys I know its not long, but I am sort of at a block at the moment. The next chapter will be up this weekend, I hope, and I promise it will be amazing!**_


	10. Father

**Father**

* * *

"Serena look at this stroller! It's so cute!" Lita said as she took her sister's hand and dragged her to the rack of strollers. Mina and Raye giggled as they watched Serena go back and forth. They had a cart full of baby things. After being five months along Serena thought it was time to get the baby things together.

While the girls were shopping Shawn and Corey were busy taking the dinning room apart and turning it into the new baby room. The walls were painted green with baby ducks plastered on. They felt pretty content with the work they had done. The crib Serena had picked up on the other hand was giving them big problems. They had lost the directions and were trying to put it together from how it looks.

"No it goes here!" Shawn said as he and Corey go into another fight. They stopped when heard four giggling girls standing behind them. Slowly they untangled them selves, and stood. Serena ran over and tackled Corey.

"This looks great guys!" She moved over and hugged Shawn. " I love it. Thank you so much."

It took them all afternoon to get the baby room set up. The girls helped put the crib together. While Serena made grilled cheese sandwiches They had moved the table into the living room And together they sat and eat while looking at their work. Serena beamed with happiness as she sat with people closest to her. They were silent for a while, but soon Mina slammed her glass down and looked at Serena.

"Sere, I love you, but I have to know. Is there any chance that W.R is not the father? I'm sorry, but in my world that would be great if Darien wasn't the father. W.R might want to take care of the baby." She looked over to Shawn and Corey. "Though I know you two are going to make wonderful dads."

Her eyes glassed over a moment.

"I am sure."

* * *

"How can you be sure. Do you want it to be Darien's baby so bad?" She smiled and shook her head.

"_You look so familiar to me. I just can't place my finger on it."_

"_Well you said you lived here your whole life. Maybe I saw you at Wally World or something." _

"_No. I feel so connected to you." Serena sighed as she sat back on the couch. "Lets see, you're 27, like me. Did we go to the same high school?" He let out a laugh. _

"_I don't know. I went to GM." Her eyes went wide, then side to side. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged. _

"_Billy!" He patted the top of her head._

"_I haven't heard that nick name in years."_

"_I haven't seen you in 10 years."_

"_Yah after we graduated I got the hell out of dodge." She smiled. _

"_I can't believe it's you!" She hugged him again._

* * *

"Billy, or W.R, and I dated back in high school."

"Billy was so funny. He made our bus rides fun." Corey said as he opened another beer.

"Billy was my dream guy. The one guy that drove me totally insane, yah know, in that good way. We had so much in common. One of the things that we had in common was that we both wanted a family, a large family. While we were dating Billy and his brother in law went hunting and there was accident. Justin shot the buck, and the buck ran into Billy. So I know for a fact that he can't have any kids." Serena sighed.

"Serena sat by his side every day while he was in the hospital."

"Serena I'm sorry." Mina said as she put her head on her shoulder. Mina knew what Serena went through.

"_The surgery went fine miss. We were able to fix everything."_

_Serena let out a sigh as the nurse left her alone in the room with her sleeping boyfriend. She shivered lightly as she remembered how she was in the same spot 8 years ago with Billy. And now she was worried about Seiya. She put her hands to her face and cried silently. _

"It's okay. It was great seeing Billy again. He's called here and there but because of work and him traveling so much it's hard for him to stop by. He should be back in town though. He is going to take me to dinner."

"Like a date?" Shawn asked as he nudged her. Serena shook her head.

"Well I guess the only question is who left that note on the door. I doubt it was Darien. Maybe it was this Billy guy." Mina said while putting her finger to her cheek.

"Note what note?" Lita said as she and Raye started to clean off the table.

"Well. Mina and I came home that night from the club to find a note on the door. But it's been five months I don't think anything else is going to happen. I think they just put the note on the wrong door."

"What did it say?"

"Laying beneath the stars. Naked in our own creation. Nothing can being us closer together, then inspiration. Remember the camera." Serena blushed. She knew exactly who the note was from.


	11. Secrets

**Secrets**

* * *

"Serena!" She bolted awake as she heard the stones being pelted to her window. Grabbing her robe. She covered her naked body and peered out. Giggling with joy and waved to him and quickly put on some clothes. She snuck out of her apartment and ran out of the building into the street. Quickly she jumped into his arms and he spun her around.

"Hey baby." She smiled and kissed him. "What are you doing here, its like four in the morning.

"Well I was laying in bed and all I could think about was you." She smiled as he bent down to kiss her. His hand went on her stomach and rubbed it. "Are you home alone?" She put her head on his chest and sighed.

"No. Mina didn't have to work tonight." He kissed her forehead. "I want to tell them."

"Me too."

"Then why don't we. We've been together for almost five months."

"Serena it was your idea not to tell them. You wanted to make sure this wasn't some casual relationship." She looked up at him then down to the ground.

"Iloveyou." He chucked and took off his baseball cap.

"I'm sorry. I didn't really hear what you said."

"She hit his shoulder. You heard me."

"Say it again please?" He nuzzled the crook of her neck. "Please say you love me, so I can ask you to marry me." She backed away

* * *

"Darien." He could hear the female talking to him, but he was into much a daze to speak back. There was a lawyer standing in front of him. Staring him down holding papers in his face. He was acting like a snob and making Darien the bad guy. "What is this all about." Darien's redhead came up and linked her arm in his.

"I don't know Mary."

"I am Mr. Backward. I am Serena's lawyer. I am here to see that you sign these papers relinquishing all responsibility to the unborn baby." Mary backed away from Darien.

"And what does that mean?"

"That Darien will medically be the father, but he will have no legal or parental matter over the child."

"I see."

* * *

"Girls, you know I love you." The five of them sat at the booth at their favorite restaurant.

"What's wrong Serena?" Lita asked as she placed her hand on her sister's.

"I have been keeping something from you, something that has become a matter of importance." Mina moved back into the booth, and looked down. "I know who sent me the note on the door." Lita hit the table.

"I knew it!" Raye and Ami on the other hand just sat back silent.

"I dated this guy a long time ago, and he came back into town. So I met up with him at dinner and we just started to talk. We talked about everything for so long the waiter came and asked us to leave. Ever since then when we get a moment to our selves we can't be separated." Lita's head perked up.

"You aren't!" Serena looked at her sister. Serena sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry dear mind filling us in with the 'you aren't?" Ami said as she and Raye scooted closer to the table.

"A few years ago Serena started dating this guy C.J. After about a month I met C.J's youngest brother Ken." Now Ami and Raye were on the table hanging on Lita's every word as she went into more detail ending with the more important piece of the puzzle. "And guess who came back into town." Lita, Raye, and Ami heads turned to Serena. Mina just stayed quiet. Serena ignored the three and looked to Mina.

"Mina I'm sorry I kept this from you. But I had to know for sure whether or not this was going to work out." Slow Mina looked up to Serena.

"I saw you with him last night. I guess I was angry at you because I didn't want you to fall into the same trap as you have before." Serena shook her head tears falling from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Mina. "But then I saw you last night and when he asked you to marry him. I couldn't be mad at you any more. I just was mad because I'm your best friend, and you kept this relationship from me."

"Mina I Love you." Their bonding moment was interrupted by coughs.

"I'm sorry. My sister... did... she... say... marry?" Serena smiled as the girls squealed and attacked her. As lightly as they could of course.

* * *

"Lita, as my sister I you to be my maid of honor. Then Mina, Raye, and finally Ami. My baby cousin is going to be the flower girl." Ami had to head off to work, and Lita and Raye had school so after an hour of wedding planning it was just Mina and Serena. Serena gave a loud squeak as she felt her phone vibrate in her bra.

"Hello?" "Yea?" "Are you serious?" "Well okay then." "Yes." "Thank you." Mina looked up to Serena. "That was my lawyer. Darien signed the papers." Serena set her phone down and started at it. "He said that Darien acted angry at first, but then gave up no fight. His girlfriend was even the witness. Darien even offered him a beer." Both girls were silent for a moment before Serena screamed into tears.

"Serena?!" There was a knock at the door. Mina looked conflicted between answering the door and leaving Serena but her decision was made for her when the door was kicked in. C.J didn't take any time to look around he just ran to Serena's side.

"Mina, what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Mina slumped back as Serena started to cry on C.J's shoulder.

"You could say that." Serena sat up and wiped her eyes.

"C. He just signed the papers with out any fight at all. I really thought this would put a scare into him about the baby being his, and how he should feel something for it. But he doesn't at all. He just passed us off. And I have you I love you, but I just thought."

"You just thought that maybe the man who has completely ignored you and your baby would come and take responsibility. Serena I love you, and I am going to be the best father this baby has ever seen. You have nothing to worry about as long as I am here." Serena smiled and kissed him. Mina sat back and watched letting out a sigh.

* * *

Serena laid in bed with her hands on her stomach. She was now about six months a long. The baby was keeping her up late with kicking and the constant need to pee. And the food cravings she had was keeping her up the wall. One day fish made her sick, the next day she was craving it. She wasn't cranky all the time. Just when she had to pee, her feet hurt, and the baby kicked the breathe out of her. She could swear sometimes the baby had it in for her with some of the kicks. Moaning she got up and got a glass of water. She didn't get up for work any more. She didn't have school. Summer and Maternity leave were not her favorite words. She was bored out of her mind. Tomorrow wasn't coming fast enough with everything she had planned... 


	12. No worries, be happy

**No worries, be happy**

* * *

"Hell?" Serena picked up her cell phone. She nodded and answered quickly. Hanging up the phone she took a deep breathe and headed out the door. Waddling down the stairs she asked the security guard to help her get a cab, and before she knew it she had reached her destination. It had been a while but she was at her old high school again. It looked the same, smelled the same, but the feeling was completely different. After 5 years she was back here again. Sighing she pressed the buzzer and they let her in. In the building where she remembered controlling hell. She ruled the school in a different way. She was the queen of outsiders. Every one knew her name, and what thoughts ran through her head. In her preppy high school, people like her were worse than the plague. But that was her time. Now it's her sisters time, and she was hoping that things were different. Heading towards the office, she was greeted by the principal.

"Thank you so much for coming on such sort notice Serena. We are so happy that you agree to come in and speak in his place."

"Well you told me there was a good chance last week that I would be coming in. So I am not to upset about being here. Besides I have nothing else to do." The principal helped her into the Gym and up the stairs to the microphone.

"Students may I have your attention today. We have a very special guest speaker with us today. Ms. Jackson." Every one gave the usual high school I don't really care who you are clap. Serena took a deep breath and looked around.

"You know, it wasn't that long ago that I was sitting in those same seats you are. It wasn't long ago that I was bored out of my mind listening to some speaker who thought they knew everything. You all have better things to do than listen to some pregnant lady talk. So I am going to lay it straight and not bull shit you. You are all on your way to being adults, you don't need to be treated like children." She heard the principal cough slightly. "But I didn't come here today to tell you about that." She straightened up as much as she could. "My name is Serena, and I am a cutter. I suffer from Manic depression. I tried to kill my self three times in my life time. I hate my self for feeling the way I do, and part of feeling the way I do is because I hate my self. There are moments when I wake up and realize that I had being alive, and I refuse to get out of bed. But I do any way. I am in college. And this past spring semester I ended up being committed to a mental ward because I tried to slice my wrists." She slowly held up her hands. "That is what happened to me. I don't want to bore you with things that you don't care to know about. You ask and I will tell you." Serena took a deep breath, she had prepared her self from this.

"Why?" Serena turned her head to see one of her old teachers sitting in the front row. He was always so good to her, and they would even hang out after she graduated. He had left to do field work in Germany. She was shocked to see him back.

"Life is stressful when you get to be an adult. You all want to be an adult so bad so you can drink, drive, have sex, move out of your parents place. But there is so much more to life than just that. I've always know that. But sometimes it gets hard to handle when you are all alone."

"That doesn't explain why you did it." A student had spoken this time.

"College is expensive, it's hard, I am sick physically, and my finance cheated on me."

"What's it like in the loony bin?"

"It's great. The people in there aren't crazy like you see on tv. To be honest the friends I made in there are more sane, more together than half the adults I know. The place I stayed at was nice. The people were friendly, and the food was okay. The only think I didn't like was the way they had visiting hours set up. And that everyone was up by 7. Smoke breaks are important because that equals the out side world. It helps you forget that you are completely sealed in. And when you about to be let out you get this feeling inside you. Such an unfamiliar feeling. You keep getting these thoughts in your head. Am I am going to be okay out there. 8 Days can seem like years. But when you get out side, beyond the walls that you know equal nothing but safety, you look around, take a deep breath, and thats when you learn to really understand the air." Serena gave a light sigh.

"What is Manic depression?" Serena was shocked that some one asked that.

"Basically it's a depression that doesn't go away. You feel sad for a couple days, and that just means your sad. You feel sad for months, along with other feelings like hopelessness, and you are depressed. Some people get over it. But I have been suffering from depression since I was 10. Depression isn't a horrible thing. You can't catch it from other people."

"Whats a cutter?" This one really shocked Serena. This was getting way to hard for her. She didn't think these kids would be like this. She didn't think they would give a damn. She was doing everything she could not to pour her heart and soul out to these teenagers. She looked around for a moment, and smiled softly when she saw Lita and Raye.

"A cutter." She was shaking now. Why was this so hard for to talk about it. She wasn't ashamed of it. " A cutter, is a self mutilator. Being a cutter means you have your own personal reasons for cutting your self. For me it was so I could feel physical pain for a moment and forget about my emotional pain. It also allowed the scars to remind of everything." She put her hand to her forehead. She was going to have to end this. "Listen kids. Don't be scared about things like this. Don't be scared of people like this. If there is one thing my friends and family learned it was that you can't just tell people they are loved, you have to show them. If you need help don't just think everything will get better because, yah know what? It might not. The last thing you want to do, is have to see the look on your parent's faces when the doctors tells them what happened. Think of your family, think of your friends, and for once, for most of all. Fucking think of your selves!" With that the principal stood up and started to clap. Serena gave a quick thank you then waddled off the stage. She wasn't down yet before she fell back wards screaming in pain. While she was giving the last bit of her speech Lita and Raye had climbed their way down and where right by Serena's side when she fell. Holding her hand, Lita begged for some one to call 911. The nurse was soon at her side checking her vitals.

"I think she has gone into labor." But that was the last thing Serena heard before she passed out from the pain.

* * *

The waiting room was filled with people. Mina and C.J passed back and forth while Lita was huddled on Ken crying. Raye and Ami had left to get every one coffee. Billy sat with Corey and Shawn on one side and Charlie and John on the other. With out any warning C.J fell to the floor and pounded his fists against it. Ken helped Lita onto the chair before he bent down next to his brother.

"Listen man, you know everything is going to be alright. Serena is hard core man she isn't gonna let this little set back get to her." Ken had no idea what he was saying, but it looked like it was making his brother feel better. Raye and Ami came back and handed out the coffee and donuts to every one. And until the doctor came out they just sat in silence.

"She is okay." The doctor said as she emerged from the doors. "Can I speak to the father?" C.J stood up and rushed to her side. She grabbed and shook his hand. "Congratulations boy you are the proud father of two boys and a girl." She patted his back. Simultaneously bursts of coffee landed every where.

"Are you talking about triplets?"

"Yah, a boy, then a girl, then finally a boy." Ken got up and put his arms around C.J

"It's not to late to back out of the engagement yah know!" Every one knew he was kidding, but the thought that three babies just came out of Serena was shocking.

"Is she alright?" Lita asked. "Is my sister alright!?" The nurse took a deep breath.

"Serena lost a lot of blood. The babies are premature, they will have to stay here for while so we can monitor their condition. Serena is going to stay for a bit too. She is very weak so if you all come back tomorrow you can see her. I'm sorry, but in her condition right now all that is allowed to see her is family." She patted C.J's shoulder. "Don't worry everything will be okay."

* * *

Lita and C.J walked slowly to Serena's ICU room. She had one to her self. When she saw them enter she sat up a little. Her face was pale and her hair was still sticking to her sweaty body. She let a few tear drops fall when they each took a side of the bed.

"OH my sister!" Lita cried as she buried her head into her sister's hand. "I was so worried about you. In the ambulance things weren't looking good. I was so scared." Serena smiled and kissed her sisters hand.

"Serena I love you more than life. And now we can have the big family we always talked about." C.J kissed her forehead. "I can't believe you had three little ones inside you."

"They told me I was having twins. I was going to let it be a surprise to everyone. The girl.. yah she is a shocker for me too." She winced when she giggled. "I hope the natural way doesn't hurt as much as a c-section did. I'll have this pain for a couple days, and the natural birth only lasts for a little bit.." C.J chuckled.

"Everyone is going to be here tomorrow to see you. You have so many people that love you, and now the babies are going to have a village to raise them." C.J smiled as Lita spoke. His future sister in law looked a lot like her sister. He would have to remember to tell his brother he was a lucky man. Soon the two left leaving Serena by her self to sleep.

* * *

Darien stood in front of a large window peering in. His face was pale, his hands sweaty. He watched the people move in and out of the room. Taking a breath leaned his head forward.

"Which one is yours?" A man asked as he stood next to Darien. At first he didn't hear him, but he slowly answered.

"I don't know I don't see it." He turned and looked at the stranger.

"Do you have any in there?" The man smiled proudly.

"My fia nce just had triplets."

"Thats a lot of mouths to feed."

"Are you alright?" The stranger began to notice Darien looking sick.

"I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to be a dad. A father. I have a little me in there, and I'm scared to death of it. The mother hates me. I don't blame her for that though, I wasn't there for her at all." The stranger hoped that Darien didn't see his shocked expression. He didn't think Darien would give him that sort of answer.

"Well all I can do is tell you that no matter what happens, love is always the most important thing. Even if the mother hates you, the baby doesn't. As far as the baby is concerned you the most important man in its life." Darien nodded as the man patted his shoulder.

"Thanks a lot man. I feel a little better." The man extended his hand.

"I'm C.J." Darien shook it.

"Nice to meet you. Well I'm off!" And soon the man was just left alone .

* * *

Darien flipped through the next day's paper to see if it had said anything about Serena. The announcement pages were filled with new born babies and weddings. He wasn't expecting to find Serena listed twice.

"Serena Jackson and C.J Johnson." Is what the headline read for the wedding. It had a nice little picture of Serena and C.J holding onto each other. The next headline he read was saying how Serena and C.J just had triplets. Cleo Fredrick, Emma Jean, and Kenneth Ashely. Darien ripped the pages up and threw them away. When he first saw C.J he thought he looked fimilar and reading about the triplets made it all clear.

"That bastard!"


	13. Life Will Never be the Same

**Life Will Never be the Same**

* * *

Darien continued to pace back and forth. He couldn't believe what was happening. Those were his kids damn it. He felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"Darien?" He tensed up and turned around. Mary stood behind him. "Are you okay? I thought I heard you screaming."

"It's none of your business." Her eyes went wide.

"As your wife I demand to know what is going on. You can not tell me it is none of my business." He sighed, putting his hands to his head and screamed out. Slowly he fell to his knees. Mary stepped forward but stopped. She looked down seeing the news paper below her. She bent down and picked it up then looked at Darien. She crumbled up the paper and threw it at him.

"You are upset because of her!" He looked up to his wife. "I am your wife! I am carrying your child. What do I have to do to get you to stay on my side!" Slowly he crawled over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do not be mad at me please. Try to understand what I am going through."

"Were you in love with her?" Darien looked up at him.

"I was falling in love with her. But I was never in love with her. But I do have children with her."

"And I was there beside you as the witness when you gave up those rights. You have a family with me now." She cupped his cheeks, till he looked up at her.

"I love you Mary."

"And I love you. Come lets get to breakfast. You can tell his child is yours, always wanting food." Darien looked over to the crumbled piece of paper.

'You will be mine Serena. I will make you love me again.'

* * *

one week later

Dear Serena,

I felt it was time that you knew the truth about why our relationship ended the way it did. I wanted to wait a few months after everything blew over but I was informed that I should tell you now or too not bother at all. Do you remember Kelly. How I hated her, and how I couldn't even stand to be in the same room with her. Do you remember how Janis reminded me so much of Kelly. Well I decided that I had to get rid of them both. So that night when Mark begged me to take Janis to the bar, I did. She was pretty smashed from my roommate's stuff. I never knew it would be this easy, but I grew excited at the thought. If I could kill Janis, I could kill Kelly no problem. So I took her back to my room and tried to kill her with scissors. I couldn't do it though. She woke up in the middle of it, and then passed back out. When I awoke in the morning she was on the phone telling some one. She blackmailed me into breaking up with you, or she was going to go to the police. So I did the only thing I could think of. I became the world's biggest ass so that you would break up with me. I couldn't let her to go the police. It would ruin the image I so worked hard for. Plus I would go to jail and we couldn't have that. Plus me breaking up with you would make me look like the bad guy, and all of our mutual friends would hate me. I like my friends and I was not going to let you take them away from me. So there it is.

If you call the cops I will know.

Later,

Seiya.

She didn't realize that she was in the bathroom. Her head in the toilet. Was what he told her the truth? It had to be.. That was way to crazy for him to make up on his own. He was smart, but he wasn't as creative as he thought he was. She looked back and forth. Her phone where was her phone. She had to call the police. She had to get her children out of there. But "if you call the cops I will know' kept ringing through her head. If he was watching her, and she left the apartment he would know. Her hands were shaking as she dialed the number for the police. Her body was in a twitch mode as she explained the situation. She begged them to send an undercover cop, one not in uniform, and for him to just walk in. All they could say was we will be there in five minutes. FIVE MINUTES?! She needed some one there now. Her children were in danger now. All she could think to do was run around and lock all the windows and doors. She checked every room to make sure he wasn't already inside the house. She grabbed CJ's bat out of their closet and sighed. She tried to keep her self stay calm. The three babes were sleeping in their crib. A lump entered her throat when she heard foot steps stop at her door. Everything was so silent. She wasn't even breathing. Slowly the door opened. She held the bat at stance. She didn't play all that baseball for nothing. She knew how to use a bat, she knew how to swing hard. The bat dropped to the floor when she saw CJ standing there. His eyes grew wide he saw Serena.

"Oh CJ!" She ran over to him and jumped at him crying in his chest. "CJ we have to get the children out of here. We have to leave." Serena felt CJ push her behind him, when a strange man entered the room. Serena moved and stood beside her future husband.

"We got your call ma'am. Sorry I'm a bit late, you asked us to not come with lights or anything so I took me a bit longer then I thought it would." She grabbed the officer and pulled him side then closed and locked the door.

"Do you think he is telling the truth?"

"Well even if he is lying, you can't risk. He is making a threat against you! The note was taped on our door!" CJ didn't mean to yell at her at the end. The officer stood up and closed his note book, and was about to put it away when there was a knock at the door. Slowly he placed the book down and drew his gun. Serena's eyes went wide.

"Serena? What's going on, why is the door locked?" CJ stood up and rushed to the door. Slowly he opened it and pulled Mina in." She looked around, then ran to Serena's side as CJ re locked the doors.

* * *

"You and Ken have a pretty sweet place here CJ." Mina said as she helped place the babes on CJ's bed. They decided it would be best if they left the girls apartment and stayed in CJ's. Serena walked over and sat on the couch. She was still shaking some what. All of her nervous habits where coming out. Biting her lip, biting her thumb, she started to even play with her engagement ring. She stood up and went into her bed room. She looked at her children, then finally collapsed to the floor sobbing. CJ and Mina stood in the door way looking at her. Finally Mina went over and sat on the floor next to her letting Serena cry on her shoulder. The only thing that stopped her crying was when her baby girl started to cry.

* * *

Authors note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry that it's taken so long but I am having trouble figuring out what to write next and such. Don't you just hate the truth though. 


	14. Shot Gun Wedding

I do not own Sailor Moon

This is the final chapter

* * *

A Shot Gun Wedding

Mina, Serena, and the triplets stayed with CJ and Ken. They turned the family room into another bed room for Mina, and Serena and the babies made them selves home with CJ. Lita came and visited every day. They didn't see much of Raye since the break up between her and Mina wasn't so hot. Serena was so happy to have the most important people around her constantly. The police for a while had kept an eye out for Seiya, but he had completely dropped off the radar. They had traced him back to a hotel room, but after confronting the owner he was gone. All they knew was that every so often a woman would join him. The desk clerk said that she looked pregnant, but thought nothing of it. The only reason she was even remembered at was that she was "smoking". Serena was able to put all thoughts of him from here mind as the wedding was coming closer, so when the police put this case in the back of their minds, Serena thought nothing of it. Non the less her wedding was coming closer every moment and she was almost ready. All that was left a week before was to get married. She had a fairly large response from her RSVP, which made her hopeful that with all of the horrible obstacles, she was going to have the wedding her dreams. CJ and took the babies to see his parents leaving Serena alone in his room. Alone in the apartment, but she wasn't worried. She sat in the middle of his room looking at a shoe box. Along for decor had stickers of animals and sayings. She untied the ribbon that held the top to bottom and peered inside. She took out a few photographs and placed them side till she came to a small album at the bottom. It had hearts all over it. Flipping through the pages she smiled and giggled. They were pictures of her and Darien as they grew up. She ran her fingers over a picture of them together at the park. They were at a picnic for his family. He was pushing her on the swings. The picture was of him holding onto her and the swing whispering into her ear. Promising that he would always be there to push her. She closed the book and sighed, when she remembered the day Beryl found the twin album to the one in her hands. How the woman had called screaming at Serena, accusing her of an affair. She began to remember the day she and Darien sat down together and did a little scrap booking. They made each other an album and put their favorite pictures of each other on the inside. Darien was a man above men, but he liked to create, and Serena looked to scrap book. Slowly she put the contents back into the shoe back, and after tying it, but it back under her side of the bed. She got up and closed the bedroom door. She ended up just standing there staring at her wedding dress. The strapless gown that held her destiny. Well the gown that lead to a day that she thought was her destiny. She had no idea what was going on. Her mind was spinning around so fast she was having trouble keeping up. She was so dizzy, walking was hard.

"Serena, as your sister, as your maid of honor, I feel that it is my duty to inform you yet again that you do not have to go through with this. That if anytime you realize what a mistake you are making you can just faint.. Or run. Turn around and become the new run a way bride. Kick off the shoes and just high tail it out of there." Serena looked to Lita and sighted. She took a big gulp of coffee. The night before had been a wild one. Amy Mina and Lita decided her party, her last day as a single woman. It lasted till the wee hours in the morning, and Serena was glad she had an afternoon wedding. They had walked clubs, rode in a limo, and spent money they didn't have. But it was worth it too them.

They all sat back in their underwear and looked around. They couldn't believe this was it, though they knew it was coming. Serena took a deep breath.

"Do you guys have a feeling that something really horrible is about to happen. I can't tell if it is just my nerves, but I have this feeling, and it is driving me insane." All three girls looked back to her and then looked down. They had the same feeling.

* * *

She walked down the isle. Her stomach threatening to empty it's self. She couldn't figure out if it was her nerves, or the fact that she wasn't sure if CJ was her special someone, or even if it was to go back to the evil feeling she was having. All she knew was that by the time she reached CJ she could barely sallow. She could pass out, but not on purpose. She couldn't really understand what was going on, her mind was blank. All she could hear was her name being screamed. Slowly she turned her head when she felt a cool breeze brush against her cheek.

He stood there, a woman behind him trying to pull him back. He was calling out to her, begging her to stop. Serena let go of CJ's hand. The look on CJ's face was a mixture of surprise and hurt. Serena was about to step down the stairs when a shot was fired. She watched Darien slowly turn around. The woman behind him fell to the floor with a flop. Serena felt her heart rise into her throat.

"Did you think you could just pick up your life, start over with out me?" It was his voice that hurt her the most. The raspy sound, the way he spoke each word with one syllable at a time.

"You left me." Serena's words were a shock to her self. Her mind was going even faster now, and she felt the bile rise in her throat. She looked to the first row in the brides section, the thought of how much their children were really like her flashed for a moment, but was gone when the second shot went off. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him fall. She took a deep breath and slowly turned. The man she was about to marry, was not covered in the glow of wedding day happiness, but the glow of bright blood.

"Young man, how dare you walk into a house of God, and take away like that it is not yours to take a way. I demand in the name of our heavenly creator that you put your gun away." Serena started to shake her head.

"Noo.. Stop.." She tried to run to the pastor, try to get him to just shut up, he didn't know what kind of man he was talking too. She thought she was going to die the moment she watched him too fall to the floor. Where were the cops? Surely some one inside the church was able to call, and surely some one out side could see what was going on, hear what was going on. This chruch was in the busiest part of town. Serena could hardly see what was happening. The tears running down her face caused her vision to become cloudy. She couldn't hear anything but the sound of her own heart beat, and then soon that wasn't even there. All she could feel for a moment was something soft brushing up against her cheek, and then nothing. She couldn't feel or hear anything, and the only thing she could see was darkness.

'Am I dead?' She thought to her self. After a moment she couldn't hear anything, nor see anything but darkness, but she felt like she was floating. She felt weightless.

* * *

"Today for a couple was supposed to be a day to remember, but at the end it turned out a day every one wants to forget. I am standing here in front of the church where a young couple was about to say their 'I dos' when two ex boyfriends of the bride. The first to enter was also her child hood friend, followed by his wife. He was there to stop the wedding and get her to come back to him. The second was the one that everything party here feared to see. He came in through the doors, and without a second thought killed the wife of the friend. He had no trouble at all killing not only the groom but the pastor as well. The bride in the middle of all of this blacked out. We are unsure of the details at the moment, but our sources say that the friend, who I have just been informed was a man named Darien, tackled the shooter. In the mist of the struggle, the shooter shot and killed him self. As police arrived at the scene, they watched Darien carry out the bride. The two were taken to the hospital, and the wedding guests are still being questioned. This is a tragic day for couples every where. This is Sindy Markens, for wtcu 72."

He shut the tv off and turned back to Serena. She laid there in the hospital gown, her wedding gown cut away. Once the doctors said that all she had to do was just wake up, the nurses came in to try and clean her up. She had blood spatter on her face, and caked on make on make up. Slowly he ran a finger a long her cheek.

"Wake up bunny. I need you to wake up. Just wake up."

* * *

Two weeks later

"Darien, the only time you have left this room is to go to your wife's funeral. You should get home rest for a couple days. I'll call you the moment she wakes up." Mina placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mina, I am okay, I really don't want to leave her side." Mina sighed and nodded.

"Well you could at least leave the room to see your children." That got his attention.

"You can't bring children into the ICU." She smiled.

"That is why they are in the ICU waiting room, waiting for you." Darien gave her a weak smile as he started to walk out the door. "Hey Darien." He stopped and turned around. "This has been really hard on all of us. You lost your wife, Ken lost his brother. Serena lost a man she was considering marrying. And even though I know Ken, and I miss his goofy brother. I am glad that you were trying to stop the wedding." Darien opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but just left the room.

"Hey Dare." Lita and Ken looked up. Lita got up and moved over so Darien could sit between them. Slowly Darien took the baby girl from Lita and held her up. Carefully he took a good look at her. Her eyes, nose, cheeks, lips. Even her ears were of Serena's. Then he glanced at the boys. They had him written all over it. It was at that moment he was completely and utterly in love with the kids. It was at that moment he decided the moment that Serena was better, he would ask for his rights back. The three sat and talked for a while, and Darien was glad that everything seemed to go back to normal. As normal as could be. Soon Cleo started to cry, so Lita got up and walked about the room to rock him back to sleep.

"Darien, I know you love Serena, so out of respect for my brother, if you hurt her again, do not think that I shall think twice in killing you. I would lose the love of my life, but her sister is very important to her, and there for Serena is important to me. So if you ever make Serena hurt, which will cause Lita to hurt, I will kill you." Before Darien could saying anything to that Ken continued. "But I know you will never do that. Which is why I know that CJ, where ever he is, will be okay with you and Serena. So I am okay with it. What can I say, I am hopeless romantic, as I know you are." Darien smiled and nodded, and soon the two were planning a small party. Christmas wasn't to far away, and if they did okay with the planning they would have a pretty good Christmas party. Before long Mina came running in to say that Serena had waken. The doctors are in with her now, and would be out in a moment to go over the report. For the last two weeks Serena had gone into comma caused by the events.

Time had seemed to slow down, almost stop. Darien thought his heart was going to claw it's way out of his chest as he walked into the room. Only one was allowed to go back at a time, to not upset her. Serena's eyes grew wide as she watched him walk in. She was just informed everything that happened, and seeing that she was calm enough, the doctors said she was okay for visitors.

"Are you okay Bunny?" She looked down for a moment.

"That is a pretty silly question to ask some one in my shoes." She smiled up at him. "But yes, I think I shall be okay." Carefully he sat down next to her, back in the chair he had barely left fot he last couple of weeks. "Darien, I am so sorry that Mary died." He put his fingers to her lips hushing her.

"I cared for her a lot, but I was not in love with her." They had talked for an hour, before the doctor came in and said that every one else was complaining that he was talking so long, and for only 15 minutes every one even the children were allowed in the room. Darien stepped back and took a look at the family. His family. He patted Ken's back and whispered that he would be right back.

Darien was never a man of God, to be honest he was never really sure what he believed, but he was hopeful that if he was a good man, that if there was a heaven, he would be able to go in. Slowly he walked into the door of the church's chapel.

"The last time I was in a church I watched horror before my eyes. The last time I was in a church I killed a man to protect others. Am I still good enough to be allowed into heaven? Am I still good enough to be given another chance?" He looked up at the large statue of Jesus on the cross.

"God forgives those who ask for forgiveness. I know your story Darien, and I know that God knows it as well. My son, God could not have been prouder of any of his children. You acted on love and bravery. You were doing what you had to do to stop evil, and though God loves all of his children, good or bad, he forgives you. And if you work hard, and always remember love in your heart, you will be given that chance. A chance to start over." Darien smiled, and leapped up causing the priest to yelp in surprise as he was hugged tightly.

* * *

1 Year Later

(AN: I can't remember if I gave Darien a last name, and as I read back I couldn't find one so yah...)

The two sat on a porch swing. Watching the sun set. Lita was in the living room watching the children play on the floor, while they took a few moments for them selves. Ken was in the back carefully plucking tomato's for his special sauce, and Mina was setting the table.

"Are you happy with how things are going?" Darien asked Serena. She looked up at him, then back to the horizon.

"I am sad that the steps for us to get to this point are covered in blood..." She started to fidget. Some times it was hard for her to go back and think about the past events. She smiled softly, chasing the bad ones away with thoughts of her county side wedding, her children playing in the back yard, the man she woke up to every morning. Every one had moved into a large old plantion house in the south. Mina became a nurse for the small hospial, Lita opened a day care, and Serena had become the art teacher at the high school. Darien worked on cars and Ken started a green house. "But Darien, I am completely and utterly happy."

"I love you Mrs. Crest."

"As I love you Mr. Crest."

Every one some time or another just needs a chance to Start Over. And if life doesn't offer it to you, sometimes you just need to work on getting it your self.

The End.

* * *

AN, I started to write this story, because I wanted to put a life experience on paper. The last relationship I went into started out great, but by the end I was so abused that I ended up in the hospital. What was nice is during my 8 day stay I learned a great deal about my self, and to be honest I think it was the only way I was ever going to get over everything. I learned the key points that he did to make me feel weak, so in the future I learned to be strong. And though this point was not really made in the story, my final note in this story is that: As a woman you should always trust your instinct. Find out for your self if it is wrong, but never let any one tell you other wise. Also love is a very important thing, but abuse and pain is never worth it. The last thing I want is any one to have to go through what I went through. I am in a great relationship now with a man who loves me, and a man I love.

I wish you all the best, in the game of love.

Manda Jean.

ps: Please forgive all spelling mistakes, my computer is being lame and will not open Word. And at the moment I am just to lazy to go through and reread.

Loves!


End file.
